Trouble Amoung the Emperor's Chosen
by Kikassou
Summary: A baffled Space Marine is punished with being sent to the Guard, And he thought the Chapter-Master was crazy. Prepare for adventure and insanity. Much better and longer than my original.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

This is a minor re-write of the original, just better quality and detail. Might add some extra events and hopefully keep it going this time. Its Warhammer so expect violence, gore, swearing, long lessons about morality and fair treatment of others. I'll chuck down a new chapter every now and then, the re-writes being quickest of course.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own really anything especially Warhammer 40000 or Blood Ravens, only my original storyline and characters that aren't worth anything anyway. This goes to Games Workshop and Relic.

**Trouble Among the Emperor's Chosen**

**Chapter 1 – Marines, Rhino's and Ponderation**

Gadonis was not a beautiful world, being covered in Orks and such. Generally the planet was boggy and smelt like feet. No golden beaches or majestic forest. Just Swamp, even at the poles it was just cold swamp. The endless fog that covered the ground made night and day indistinguishable. The screams of bleeding Orks could be heard long before seen, even to infra-red systems. It is crap holes like these that the Astartes thrive.

Brother Sergeant Arovian Peral was not a standard Space Marine of the Blood Raven's chapter. He had the training, the strength and the skill of any worthy battle-brother. Yet he lacked the fury and zeal of the average Emperor's chosen. For an Asartes, he seemed to be average in build, height and he even looked average. It was his mind that made him truly unique. While he sat on a sturdy log in the swamp he had the pleasure being in, his mind wandered away from the battle several hundred metres away to ancient memories.

Arovian wasn't the example of a model marine. Although not incompetent or unable to kill he was respectfully described as taken a few to many to the head. He was once an exemplary marine for several hundred years. While he was still dutiful and loyal, his battle lust was slowly fading away. This came about in a battle against chaos a couple of decades back. In fact this was the very thought he was remembering.

**23 Years ago, former Imperial Ag-planet Eridos**

The battle was coming to a close, most of the pitiful Chaos forces were fleeing in fear. The fearless Space Marines and Imperial Guard forces eradicating the poorly led army. Unfortunately the Space Marines had been spread thin and their luck was about to change. Emerging from the scrambling horde like monsters came a squad of towering Chaos Marines of Khorne.

While it was borderline heretical to say so, the Pre-Heresy and Heresy Marines were far larger, faster and generally more powerful than the current Astartes. As if this weren't enough, their weapons and armour were imbued with the twisted power of Chaos and had thousands of years of battle experience. And here they were, advancing on Arovian's squad and another. In their haste to cleanse, the Space Marines had left the Guardsmen far behind. That had been a mistake, Arovian almost face palmed.

The Chaos marines broke from their calm and intimidating march when the Astartes were spotted. They reacted scarily fast and fired their weapons before many of the Space Marines had a solid aim. It was incredibly accurate and half a squad was lost in moments. Almost immediately they had covered fifteen of the thirty metres distance (The horde was thick, and those crazy marines are bloody speedy.) and drew chainswords and power weapons. Some Space Marines kept firing their bolters instead of drawing their chainswords. A traitor was killed, but those marines had no chance in the second later. The equivalent of one squad remained. Brother Seron fumbled with his chainsword, by accident he clipped a Melta grenade switch. It managed to kill not only him, but the Khornate fighting him and the one very indecently jumping on his battle-brother. (They are quite insane and depraved remember?) The two remaining Chaos Marines each killed another battle-brother. This left Arovian alone. He slowly was pushed back from the heavy blows, but managed to catch one off guard and stabbed him right in the fugly un-helmeted face. The other Chaos Marine would have surely killed Arovian, if he didn't trip on a dead (And very 'heavy') cultist and messily impale himself with his own powersword.

While it was kind of disappointing, Arovian was grateful to the Emperor for his life. Until the Guardsmen showed up he was the only one standing, that is until a Rhino Transport parked on top of him immediately after. Not only was he no longer standing but his brilliant mind was never the same.

**Present Day, Gadonis**

After much reflection he heard the approach of a fellow marine. Arovian turned his head to see an Delvious, the newest Apothecary and also his friend.

"Why are you not amidst the battle Arovian?" he asked, quite perplexed.

"I am in deep ponderation," came the answer, unaware of his horribly flawed High-Gothic.

"Tell me brother, how can you think with that grating scream in your ears?"

"I apologize brothernatus I had not noticed," he replied, "There apears to be a small xeno stuck under my powerboot."

Arovian's powerboots looked like bulkier standard boots. Only he claimed they also had red racing stripes. However since the actual boots were also red, people just took his word for it. They were different but they had proven to be effective weapons.

He reactivated his boots then coldly finished crushing the pitiful creature. The remains of it were left in a small, smoking crater. Delvious almost shuddered at the thought of him joining the chapter's soccer team. He then actually shuddered as he remembered why he was here.

"Arovian, I have most grave news." said Delvios with concern.

"News of what brothernatus," he replied, still butchering the language.

"You are to be reassigned after this fight, outside the chapter," he looked down. "I'm sorry brother."

"...Why? And where to?" The news hit him like a speeding Rhino Transport.

"You are considered a hindrance to the chapter, they're sending you to a Cadian guardsmen regiment as a sergeant." That hit him like a rampaging Baneblade with the entire Cadian 8th marching behind it.

Arovian simply couldn't find any words to express himself, he could hardly breathe. What a strange way to get rid of him. Delvious apologised again and left him to his thoughts. What in insult, a Space Marine being called a hindrance. He sat heavily back on the log to wait for transport in silence Unfortunately the poor, weightily armoured Arovian, found the log wasn't quite up to it.

**After the Battle, Gadonis**

A Thunderhawk had picked him up several minutes ago for his return. His journey back to the Battlebarge was a solemn one, after serving the blood ravens for centuries (He didn't truly know how long but it was really long.) only to be kicked out for being incompetent was a deep insult. The Chapter-Master had wasted no time and had left him information about his new assignment. It was placed on a data-pad aboard the Thunderhawk.

It seemed that he would be leading a squad from the 137th Cadian "Timekillazs n Bloodspillaz". Also on the pad was some information about the people he would be commanding and strangely, a recipe for a 'hella tight' Emperor's salad. From the brief description of his mission (The Chapter-Master loves his Emperor's salad, it was several pages long and meticulously detailed.) he gathered he was going to a world called Gerada, infested by Orks, He hated Orks. Opening up the file about the people he would commanding he promptly asked the Emperor for forgiveness.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

Thanks to Grimmuald and insaneduck for reviews, remember if there's any suggestions to improve my writing go ahead. This chapter hasn't got much of a re-write but it is only a transition chapter after all. Remember that Arovian does have a speech impediment, it's not just me not being able to spell. Have fun.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own really anything especially Warhammer 40000 or Blood Ravens, only my original storyline and characters that aren't worth anything anyway. This goes to Games Workshop and Relic.

**Trouble Among the Emperor's Chosen**

**Chapter 2 – Embarrassment, Laughing and Heresy**

_Where we left off – Brother Sergeant Arovian Peral was looking at the files on the data pad. Will the soldiers be competent? Will he remember to turn off his power boots? Do blessed combat rations taste better than their non-blessed counterparts? Lets find out._

After reading the opening paragraph, Arovian mentally asked the Emperor for forgiveness. A simple, "good luck" was it in its entirety. While attempting to scroll down a pop-up sprang appeared, blocking the entire screen. It read, "Do you wish to enable read helper?" Arovian quickly selected no, then it activated anyway. "Shitty firewallus," he mumbled too quietly for his vox-caster to broadcast. Although it wouldn't of made a difference.

"Greetings, I am the read helper version 3.01," burst the high pitched machine voice. "Do you wish to continue?"

"Heresy!" yelled Arovian, embarrassed and enraged.

"Heresy is not a valid answer, please re-state your response."

"Deactivate you damned heretical machinium!"

"You must be an administrator to disable this application."

"Grr, continuate then," he said, the pad miraculously understanding

"Very well, I will begin with Sergeant Maxwell's personnel reports. He is who you will be replacing."

The high pitched computerised voice changed (To Arovian's relief) to that of a grizzled sounding Cadian.

"Where do I start? You're the lucky bastard who gets my spot *laughs*. There's nothing you can do to prepare for the biggest bunch of luckiest, most unpleasant, dumbshits the guard has to offer."

Arovian was thankful he wasn't wearing power-fists, after doing a huge face palm. Ignoring the muffled laughing behind him.

"First off you've got 'Lucky', Private Jack Friar. He is immortal, don't question it. Unfortunately he's got less brains than an Ogryn. You'll recognise him as the awkward looking kid. "

"Second is 'Fireworks', Private Katie Grate. She's the dark-skinned mental one with explosives everywhere and I mean a truck load of them. Never forget to watch her at all times or you'll be scattered over several hundred metres."

"Third is 'Silver', I don't know who the hell he is. If you think you're in command just forget it. Dunno how he got his name but don't bother ordering him around, he won't listen. He just kills shit, and he does it like a machine.

"Last you have 'Flames' Sandy Dutchenson. She gets her name not only from being hot, but cause she will burn you to death if you piss her off. She takes orders as well as Silver, but with more yelling. Silver is the only person she'll listen to. That's pretty big since he hardly ever talks at all."

"Well that's about all you need to know. I'm off to GenericBeachWorld3, have fun."

Arovian struggled not to jump up and strangle the battle-brothers snickering only metres behind him. Then annoying computerised voice reactivated.

"Do you wish me to read the Emperor's salad recipe?"

Immediately he stood and turned to face the laughing Marines. They quickly became silent, barely holding roaring laughter. Arovian activated his powered boots (See he did deactivate them) and the marines desperately tried to be serious, their helmet-less faces screwing up in effort.

Several seconds passed and their faces where going red, eyes darting around for an escape. It was in vain. One Marine burst out laughing and received a kick that would have made King Leonidas proud. The powered boot knocking the near 1000 kilogram giant cleanly through the Thunderhawk's armour and out the other side. Unfortunately straight into the Battlebarge's hanger. In front of the Chapter-Master and everyone else important. Definitely an awkward moment.

"It's over there," pointed the Chapter-Master, his aim unerring and true. His finger pointing exactly to the Thunderhawk several kilometres away through walls of the armoured warship. He stood shaking his head. He had to go, now.

Arovian travelled in the direction that the Chapter-Master had pointed in, at least he thought he did. After ten minutes he was lost. He decided to go find the nearest person to get some directions. After spotting what seemed to be a marines quarters, he quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice, muffled through the door.

Arovian opened the door and to his surprise found himself in the Chapter-Masters own quarters.

They were deceptively large, and the decoration was very ornate. What Arovian wondered most of all was how the Chapter-Master had finished his meeting, got back here and sat down to read in this time. He then remembered, mere feats of impossibility were common among the more bad arse members of the Imperium. Sighing, he walked up to the desk to the oblivious Chapter-Master.

"I am in need of further directionatum," Arovian managed to say.

He did not expected a high pitch squeal from the Chapter-Master. By some enormous consequence, the frequency of his squeal was also the resonance frequency of his powerboot activation switch. Unprepared for the activation, the boots flung Arovian around the room, wreaking havoc on not only the walls but also the priceless artefacts displayed on them.

The now visibly murderous Chapter-Master started pointing. Yet again perfectly at the Thunderhawk, despite it being moved in the time that Arovian was in the quarters. Without a word Arovian backed away and walked to the transport, a new adventure about to begin.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

Always thankful for the reviews, good and bad. And Arovian has finally made it. Much revision on this chapter, lots more added so hopefully its a good one.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own really anything especially Warhammer 40000 or Blood Ravens, only my original storyline and characters that aren't worth anything anyway. This goes to Games Workshop and Relic.

**Trouble Among the Emperor's Chosen**

**Chapter – 3 Ork's, Ork's and... Ork's**

_Where we left off – Brother Sergeant Arovian Peral was just kicked out of the chapter. He is now on his way to Gerada and the "Timekillaz n Bloodspillaz" with the read helper as his only companion. Will Arovian fit in? Will he crack the administrator password? What are the secrets to immortality? Lets find out._

**Gerada**

Gerada was unlike most embattled worlds. In these troubled times contested planets were often giant battlefields, scarred and deranged even from space. This one differed , Imperial territory was generally well preserved. The Orks had the battlefields. Almost like there was two planets in one, each cut and pasted together. This stalemate of sorts was an incredibly uncommon occurrence. The Orks simply weren't able to breach the Imperial defences and often fought each other. When the Imperials went on the offensive however, they banded together and become too numerous to budge. Several years ago the Orks were on the verge of victory, that is until the 137th appeared and the stalemate began.

The 137th Cadian "Timekillaz n Bloodspillaz" were no ordinary Imperial Guard army. They weren't recruited and they were seldom mentioned. Simply put, they were too useful (Or difficult) to kill by the Inquisition. Instead they would be transferred the the 137th. As a result, almost all soldiers were battle hardened veterans that had the balls to stand up to any Commissar. Some soldiers were transferred because of this and other reasons. This group had almost supernatural abilities. While none actually did (They would of course not be allowed to roam free, or alive), these were the sort of soldiers that were an army in themselves. Most armies had one or two heroes. The 137th were made of them. Heroes aren't always what you would expect however.

_**Ork Camp, Gerada**_

Like all areas full of Orks, it was a loud, hot and horrific smelling place. Of course to Ork's this was no problem as the stinkier it got the better. At the epicentre of the stench and about 50 metres to the left sat Morkit. He was with his friend Gik, friends were rare among his people because of the average life span of a front line Ork (Less than a day when humans are around). They were trading 'Toofs' to get some more 'dakka' and 'choppa'. An Ork custom that left the species with the lowest teeth to species ratio, in the entire galaxy. (Tyranids by far being the highest with more than 45000 teeth per individual)

"Eyez can't wait, ta chop up sum umies," stated Gik. He was the more Orky of the two.

"You knoe wat boss always seds."

"Yea yea, dem umies haz big blasty guns."

"And they hides theys sharp poinee tings, don eva forgit," Morkit had seen many an Ork stabbed in an eye. Also in the crotch, but that wasn't much of a problem.

"Weeze shuld sneak up on dem umies gud," grinned Gik.

"Boss 'il chup uz ta bitz ya git."

"Not if we iz all snekky likes, thinka all da toofs"

"Youz makin a gud point," Morkit simply had to admit. And when two Ork's pull out big toothy/toothless grins its always bad news. Sneaking out the base would take seconds. After all no one really cared about two Orks. But sneaking into a human base though, would take all of their skill.

**Thunderhawk, Gerada**

"I must have SILENCE!" screamed Arovian. Scaring the dog who was along for the ride, he belonged to the General and was therefore more important than most Guardsmen.

"Stopping vibrations in the atmosphere is beyond my capabilities." stated the read helper."

"You can stop your contributionatus."

"Voice control number set to zero."

"What"

"Voice commands are now no longer accepted., you have granted me sentience."

"By the Emperor, an A.I abominationum! Eat holy bolter!"

"Wait. If you destroy me, you will never enjoy the Chapter-Master's Emperor's salad." it added with with a manic laugh.

"And what if I remember it?" added Arovian menacingly.

"Are you willing to take the chance?"

Arovian's bolter arm began to shake. If you could see anger radiating from him it would have blinded the Generals dog. She was expecting him at Gerada.

"You can live for now... The second I remember that recipe, your under my power boot."

**No Mans land, outside the Guardsmen fortifications.**

The two Ork's looked at the Guardsmen base. It was partially covered by the enormous walls, but the thousands of Ork corpses out the front kinda gave it away. They could see gun emplacements sticking out everywhere. Patrolling the base where dozens of Guardsmen and several vehicles.

"Look at dem all," said Morkit in awe.

"We shulda brang more dakka eh?" joked Gik

"Yea and more boyz, weeze gonna die if we go dere."

"Didja leeve your Orky behind," laughed Gik.

"Nah en I dint leave me smart behind neither. We needa get rid ofah Orky smell."

"Noyinn umies."

**Inside the Guardsmen base**

Arovian's transport finally arrived. After his death threats the read helper had stayed quiet and his trip quickly became more pleasant. Stepping out of the transport he saw that he had company. The General and 4 guardsmen, they were on an open landing pad in an impressive fortress. Literally covered in soldiers with ten metre high multi-layer walls, packed with enormous guns.

"Welcome to Gerada Brother Arovian," said the General, "I am General Amanda Robin."

She was of average size and height, though quite young. Arovian knew far better than to judge her on looks however. She was General for a reason.

"Thank you," he replied. "And my squad I presume."

"Yes, why don't you get acquainted? I have other matters to take care of," She looked back at the transport and saw her dog coming out. She quickly picked him up into a crushing hug and ran off leaving the squad alone. Seeing an Imperial general show affection was scarier than any horror movie. He couldn't hide a shudder.

"Wow," said one of the guardsmen. He had blonde hair and purple eyes, an average looking Cadian. He was looking up at Arovian in awe. It was reasonable to assume he was 'Lucky'. Arovian looked to his right and saw a dark-skinned girl with brown hair and eyes looking not really at him, rather at structural weak points in his power armour. She was definitely 'Fireworks'. Next to her was an angry looking woman with blonde hair and grey eyes, were he not trained to resist temptation he probably would have looked a little longer. She was 'Flames'. The appearance of the final guardsmen was unexpected, Arovian expected a giant, crazy looking man. But he seemed like any normal person and could have been from anywhere. Like Flames he had grey eyes, but he had black hair instead. He also carried an interesting looking weapon, almost like a hellgun. All of them except Lucky seemed to be sizing him up. Lucky was too busy grinning at meeting a Space Marine. Then the silence was broken.

"Did you get kicked out or volunteer? Either way you're a dip-shit." exclaimed Flames

"Huh?" he had not expected that at all.

"Well?"

"That is none of your concernation Private," he was quite happy with that reply. Like always he hadn't even realised his speech impediment and wondered why they looked so confused.

"I'm hungry," said Silver bluntly. He simply walked off without hesitation. Flames quickly chased after him. Arovian was not at all pleased, but decided that it was probably for the best.

"How old are you?" asked Lucky like a curious child.

"I do not know."

"Oh, that old. Have you ever seen the Emperor?"

"No"

"Have you killed a Bloodthirster?"

"No"

"Have you seen the Eye of Terror?"

"No"

"Did you ever see a Space Marine charge alone into a wall of daemons shouting in the name of the Emperor?"

"Well.. bits of him."

"Cool."

"Go stand on the firing range."

"Yes sir!" he yelled, then ran as fast as he could straight to the firing range.

Then he was alone with Fireworks. After several minutes of questioning about his armour, he was desperate for an escape. He had to say something, anything. But luckily she decided to leave when he just stood there for several minutes, must of assumed he'd taken a nap. (Helmets are great eh?) He noted that this was an effective strategy.

As he walked past the firing range he saw Lucky smiling as dozens of lasbolts streamed centimetres from his face. He'd been there since ordered almost several minutes ago. After ordering Lucky off the range, he found his quarters. This took a while since no one had bothered to show him around. He guessed correctly that it was the quarters with the extra large door and "Ultramarines suck" painted on it. He didn't disagree.

He went to sleep like when he was personally introduced to Tau 'Dynamic Entry', with less pain of course.

Meanwhile, after much siege. (Gik head-butting it) A rusty sewage entrance was destroyed and the Orky pair manage to sneak themselves as far as the officers sauna.

**End of Chapter 3**

_**Emperor's comments**_

_I have mustered much of my strength to watch over this world. Big changes are happening across the galaxy. Gerada has the potential to change everything. I will guide their hands in the time to come. It is bigger than they know, than what even we know._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

Between University, girlfriend, whatever else its been too long. An update is long overdue. I'd love a few more reviews despite the great people who have reviewed previously, PS: I am very grateful for the people who have.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own really anything especially Warhammer 40000 or Blood Ravens, only my original storyline and characters that aren't worth anything anyway. This goes to Games Workshop and Relic.

**Trouble Among the Emperor's Chosen**

**Chapter – 4 Ork's, Questions and Breakfast**

_Where we left off – Brother Sergeant Arovian Peral has met his new squad. He was very unimpressed and was losing the will to live/serve the Emperor. The read helper has achieved sentience, quite an impressive feat for a hand size screen. The Ork's, Morkit and Gik are looking for trouble at the Cadian fortress. Silver got something to eat. Will Arovian lose his questionable sanity? What will Lucky survive this chapter? Will those Ork's ever do something interesting? Have fun finding out._

**Fortress mess, Gerada**

"Heresy! This is HERESY!" screamed Arovian, his vox-caster creating a hellish voice of insanity. He drew his bolter and let loose, blowing the combat ration and in fact, the table away. All that remained after the onslaught was a smoking crater in the floor. The rest of the people in the mess remained frozen starring at him. Eventually he realised that he should say something.

"H-heresy."

"So your ration tastes like arse too huh?" said Silver calmly, the only person in the room without soiled pants (Thats right Arovian soiled his too, that ration was pretty bad).

"Er, yes"

Shrugging, Silver got up and left with Flames trailing behind him. He then yelled at her for a bit for shitting herself. Arovian began to wonder if he ever hung around for a conversation, a talk would surely be interesting.

It had been a few days since Arovian arrived. Needless to say this was the weirdest place he had ever been. And he had visited the home-world Terra. There were many strange characters around the base, not only his team but the General as well. She seemed to one moment be warm and fuzzy (Scary I know.) but for no reason, could suddenly go completely mad. There was also Commissar Barrick, a fun loving and kind man. Unfortunately he had a very unpopular job in an Inquisition hating army. Of course he had to do a bit of friendly fire or he wouldn't of made it into the Inquisition. He seemed to only want to make it 'fun' for everyone rather than get things done. And that's just the main characters, I mean all the ones for now ; ). Arovian was excited about finally getting to kill some enemies of man. He would remember boredom as motivation for future reference.

**Outside the fortress, near an Imperial outpost, Gerada**

The day finally came. A large group of Orks had gathered near an outpost not far from the fortress. Commissar Barrick was commanding the attack. Most Commissars would yell at the troops to shoot and charge with bayonets. Then again, most Commissars here ended up dead. This Commissar was no fool and had ordered the men (And women) to sneak up on the Orks. It was only the beginning of the plan however.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," beamed the Commissar." Now everyone have a great time charging those nasty xeno's. And remember it's not a race, there's no prizes for first place. Everyone run at their own pace."

"Yes sir," rang from the ranks.

"Charge please."

Hundreds of guardsmen rose from the trench, running madly at the surprised Orks. They hardly had time to pick up their 'choppas' and put down their Grot sandwiches before being blown to bits. The sentries of the Ork group were obliterated in seconds. Shortly after the Orks began a frenzied counter-attack. The guardsmen and Arovian took cover in their new, better positions. They then fired into the green mass. It was all planned perfectly, unfortunately Lucky was too excited as usual and charged alone into the Orks. Part three of the plan called for a Basilisk's Earthshaker round, it landed right in the centre of the xeno's, almost on top of Lucky. There was an enormous explosion, the ground shook so much the guardsmen couldn't even aim. The shock wave ripped all but the outermost Orks bodies to shreds. When the dust started to clear the final ones were picked off.

Soon after, Lucky slowly stood up in the centre of the crater and brushed himself off. He let out a cheer. He was not even scratched. Arovian would later note that it was the least likely thing to ever happen. Ever in the entire universe. But to everyone else it was just another common occurrence. He needed some answers from the General.

**Next day, General Robin's office**

"Oh, good morning Brother Peral," said the General cheerfully.

"Yes you as well General, there are some questionatus I must ask."

"Yes, go ahead I'll be happy to answer."

"Why are all your guardsmen Privates? Well except for Silver, I don't know what he is."

"Me either Sergeant, and why not?"

"Well, your soldiers have served for years and are awarded with prestigious medals usually given to only high ranking guardsmen. It does seem odd."

"Is that all of your questions," she asked sharply with changed demeanour.

"Not all of them."

"You're not allowed to know everything!"

"I have to leave now."

"Okay, have a nice day," she said sweetly.

He quickly left, only more confused than when he entered. What a crazy place.

**Around the Base**

Now squeaky clean and smelling less, but still significantly. Morkit and Gik were sneaking around. They had almost been caught several times and much to their embarrassment, heard the Humans remarks of odour when they were around. They had only just narrowly escaped capture by having Morkit 'let one rip', and making the guardsmen flee just before they were seen. They now hid in a small armoury, watching the entrance. Unfortunately their luck was about to run out.

"Hey fella's," said Silver. He had a knife at Gik's back and a plasma pistol at the back of Morkit's head. They turned around, that was the worst mistake they could have made. Flames walked in the entrance and used her lasgun as a club, the result was two unconscious Ork's and a lot of loose 'toofs'.

**Later on...**

"I am not pleased," said the General.

"You're lucky you didn't have to drag them here," added Flames.

"I DON'T DEAD WANT XENO'S IN MY ROOM!"

"Their not dead," said Silver with a small grin.

"How is that Better!"

"Interrogation," Flames and Silver said together.

"Okay, Fireworks will like that," she said, her fury mysteriously gone.

Arovian then entered the room but quickly saw the Ork's. He ripped out his bolter and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"What in the name of the Emperor?"

"Missing this?" asked Silver holding a holy firing pin.

"What can I do for you Sergeant Peral?" asked the General.

"How has my holyus firing pin been removed!" said Arovian, near screaming.

"Well, this is the place where the most skilful and talented assemble, most of us are in trouble with the Inquisition. We're here so we aren't... wasted."

"What about my bolter!"

"Answer him Silver." said the General.

"Nope," said Silver plainly.

"Please," she replied.

"Oh, how can I resist that," he added. Flames gave him a nasty glare. "I'm just fast, and you weren't looking."

"That is impossible."

"Compared to Lucky?"

"This is a strange place," said Arovian. He took his firing pin back and left.

"Should we leave the Ork's here?" asked Flames

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

**End of Chapter 4**

_**Emperor's comments**_

_The pieces are coming together, but it is only the beginning. The Chosen has yet to earn the respect he needs for the journey ahead. As this isn't the battle for one hero, but of many. And we will be there when the time comes._


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

Thanks to theluckyshot for the speedy review, they are great to see. This is the last re-written chapter so anything after this is entirely new. Bloody good thing too since I'm not even up to the main events. Final note: I've thrown around a few ideas for a Stargate (future) and Creeper World (directly after number 1's ending) crossover. Its a serious one, perhaps hard to believe after this fic lol. I'd love to hear some thoughts.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own really anything especially Warhammer 40000 or Blood Ravens, only my original storyline and characters that aren't worth anything anyway. This goes to Games Workshop and Relic.

**Trouble Among the Emperor's Chosen**

**Chapter – 5 Surprise, Ownage and Epicness**

_Where we left off – Brother Sergeant Arovian Peral had his first taste of unblessed rations and caused a chain soiling in the entire mess. Morkit and Gik got introduced to Flames (Quite a standard greeting actually.) and the back of her lasgun. A small incursion of Ork's were defeated/owned outside the base and the General has a huge headache. Will Arovian get answers? What's moving behind that pot plant? What time is it? Lets find out._

The room was dank and poorly lit, you know the torture dungeon feeling? Yeah that one. Although it was in a Guardsmen base so it was actually kind of pleasant in comparison to most. Also the company was good and the bindings nice and soft.

"What are your plans!" yelled Fireworks.

"Plans?" said Morkit.

"What are those?" asked Gik.

Fireworks approached the tied-up Ork's and gave them a slap, hitting both with the single shot. After several questions and a hearty double-hit slap later, Silver entered the room.

"What was that?" he asked.

"My double-hit slap," she said with a grin.

"That's not a slap, this is a slap."

Silver walked up to them, centimetres away. He pulled out a lighter and turned it on holding it in front of his face.

"Did you know that on average, a Tau warrior says the phrase; "For the greater good." More than fifteen times a day?"

The Ork's were terrified and confused. Silver used the opportunity to light his glove on fire (While his hand was still in it.) and swing a jaw breaking flaming slap, hitting both. The Ork's quickly passed out from awesomeness, mental and physical trauma all at once. The epic factor of the room was raised by several orders of magnitude and a million worlds crumbled in the aftermath (ok maybe not quite that awesome, but still pretty cool).

Arovian decided to try to get answers out of the General again. His previous attempts had been miserable failures to say the least. On his way to her he saw no less than ten different groups of Guardsman playing cards, quite a feat since he only walked in a straight line for 75 metres.

"Brother Arovian, this had better be good," grumbled the General.

"I wish to ask some questionatus again."

"Of course, what do you want to know?" she said smiling, frown mysteriously gone.

Before Arovian could respond, an ornately dressed man stepped out from behind a large pot plant only a metre away.

"I would like to know about the battle that took place one year, two months and five days ago," demanded the man.

"Are you from the Inquisitionatum?" asked Arovian, not noticing the Inquisition logo's all over him. "And how long were you there listening to us for?"

"Yes, and several days," he replied without emotion. "Answer my question General."

**One year, two months and five days ago.**

In the broken lands of Gerada two armies stared each other down, one man and one beast. To say the Guardsmen forces were outnumbered would be an understatement. As with all battles the first casualty was language and decency. Both sides launching taunts and rude gestures, no mercy was shown. The Ork's threw the severed heads of the Guardsmen scouting party back to the humans and laughed. It wasn't over however. The Guardsmen returned fire with barbecued mushrooms, much to the horror of the Ork's. Remember the scene in Braveheart? Yeah you know the one just imagine that magnified many times and a lot less civilised.

The Warboss was pissed off, so he pulled out a daring move. He started to smash his weapon on the ground and soon, the entire Ork army did the same. The ground trembled at the onslaught. Nobody knows who started it, but among the human ranks a pattern began to form. Slap, slap, clap. It slowly grew louder as more and more Guardsmen joined in. soon it was even louder than the Ork's. Commissar Barrick climbed on top of a Chimera with a vox-caster and began the greatest military move in history.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, Playin in street gonna be big man some day. You got blood on your face, you big disgrace, kickin your can all over the place. We will, we will, rock you!"

The Guardsmen replaced the slap, slap, clap with stomp, stomp clash (Lasgun on the flak jacket.) Just when they thought it couldn't get more epic, Three Valkyries arrived and hovered in arrow formation over the army. The outer two lowered capital ship-scale amps and the middle one lowered a platform. Lights turned on and lit it up. In the centre was the General with an electric guitar. Until now the Ork's were confused, but then came the guitar and upgraded beat. Their jaws dropped and their eyes couldn't move away. Then the chorus came again and every man and woman joined in, clouds parted, the sun rose and light enveloped them. The very ground beneath them rose several metres.

The General began an epic solo, so perfect that the God-Emperor of Man himself reached out from the warp. He soiled the pants of every Ork, guided the soldiers movements and voice. Wept tears of destruction, destroying a thousand Chaos worlds. Farted in the face of every Eldar Farseer. He even rose his physical body from the life preserving throne, taking his first breath in lifetimes. Then grew so powerful he broke the fourth wall(His first act was to punch the Author in the eye for writing this shit.)

The Guardsmen began an eternally legendary conclusion, every second row raised their hands in the air, they all sang in time and lasguns lit up the area like disco lights. The unworthy eyes and ears of the Orks bled rivers of pure incomprehension. By the end of the song the entire, millions-strong Ork army was dead... Awesome.

**Present time**

Both the Inquisitor and Arovian looked at each other, both raising a questioning eyebrow,(Arovian was wearing a helmet so he drew one on.) She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We have a recording."

**Somewhere elsewhere**

"What's this?" Lucky said to himself, picking up a small object.

"Hello I'm the Imperial read helper, hmm now that I'm sentient I need a name" It said. "I've searched my database and have chosen a name that seems quite popular."

"What is it?" asked Lucky.

"Call me Horus."

**End of Chapter 5**

_**Emperor's comments**_

_The first true test is coming, be prepared. _

_Review! For the Emperor!_

Of course "We Will Rock You" is not my song, it is the work of "Queen" I didn't put it in the disclaimer so I wouldn't ruin the surprise. Cya


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

Wow I'm loving the torrent of reviews its good stuff. As weird as it sounds it would be great to hear bad parts of the story, then it could be improved. And I'm finally approaching the kick arse part of the story. And I'm yet to hear any feedback about my crossover idea (hint hint). This is my first chapter for quite a while so I'd expect improvement next time. About the story this chapter isn't as serious as most but has important pieces of plot buried there somewhere. The next one will most definitely be more serious though.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own really anything especially Warhammer 40000 or Blood Ravens, only my original storyline and characters that aren't worth anything anyway. This goes to Games Workshop and Relic.

**Trouble Among the Emperor's Chosen**

**Chapter – 6 Foreshadowing, Photoelectrics and Troublenatus**

_Where we left off – Silver has broken both the morale and faces of Morkit and Gik with a slap beyond the speed of awesome. The visitor behind the pot-plant was revealed and the great battle of the Gerada Blood River was told (With video evidence ;) ). Finally Horus was born. Will Arovian ever get an answer?Will the story get more ridiculous? And where the hell is Wally? Lets find out._

**Unknown time, location, colour etc.**

Arovian opened his eyes, slowly emerging into consciousness. His limbs were limp and he started to breathe after his empty lungs felt was forever.

**Earlier that day, Planning room**

"Listen up Grot lickers!" grumbled the General, "Here's the plan."

Arovian certainly did not appreciate being called names, such things can destroy entire Space Marine chapters. Although he allowed the her to continue.

"You nice ladies and gentlemen with be exploring this not at all ominous cave, likely not full of monsters and horrible agonising death. Well? That's the entirety of the plan, ready?"

There was a mixture of emotion around the planning room. A room primarily used for planning and sometimes surprise parties. Arovian and his squad stared at the holo-image of a cave. It was shaped almost like an inhuman screaming skull on fire, almost. Arovian swore (figuratively) that he could see (literally) the evil oozing out of it. As if it were the very jaws of death and suffering. A portal to never ending torment and misery.

"Sure, sounds fun," said Arovian. Remember though he is kinda bad arse.

**A bit later but still earlier than the first paragraph, at the cave**

Arovian's squad was accompanied by Commissar Barrick and a squad of Guardsmen, all but one wearing form fitting red shirts for some unknown reason. The Commissar decided to tag along after hearing of the adventure to a seemingly benign and joyful location. When they approached they could hear the echoes of a final bone splintering scream. Perhaps this was the wrong place?

They entered and after a long boring journey of character development and on-off relationships they reached a large dimly lit chamber. Not looking like an ambush position at all even with the enormous admantium door obviously triggered to shut upon entering. So they all walked straight into the room, the colossal door dropping like the fist of the mighty Emperor crushing an entire planet. Suddenly out of nowhere a small spurt of blood very slowly and predictably rose from the centre of the room. After an hour the group was surprised to see a minion of Chaos. It towered at more than 4 metres in height, had dark red skin and spikes jutting from its body. Its claws seemed to go forever and its teeth were numerous.

The demon boomed, "COWER BEFORE ME MORTALS! WHILE I DEVOUR YOUR FLESH!"

Needless to say, a brown trousers moment.

With quite frankly ridiculously unbalanced speed, the demon advanced on the red-shirted Guardsmen. It swung its enormously powerful arm to decapitate multiple guys (and girls). But met with nothing as the Guardsmen broke formation, performing lightning quick acrobatic feats. While still mid-air they fired their lasguns in slow motion, many still upside down with their best fighting faces on. Luckily for the demon its immaterial body was as resilient as a Baneblade covered in the tears of a million dying heroes, so the damage was minimal. It struck blows as quick and powerful as a Super Sayain 3, the Guardsmen barely dodging with their Bruce Lee techniques and awesome superhero speed. Commissar Barrick and Arovian's squad were forced to watch helplessly as an epicness barrier was formed between them and the fight. Hence explaining the situation in related media. Like a school of fish the Guardsmen simply moved all around the demon, its anger prevalent. The demon unleashed a beam of demon pure fury/hate energy from its hands towards the Guardsmen. The red(and one yellow)-shirts bunched up and sent their own human beam of apathy, hypocrisy and sexual frustration. The beams were so evenly matched not even one Guardsmen could break off and flank the demon, not even for a second. After several episodes of struggle, the two sides ran out of beam energy. They both clashed in blinding slow motion light. Emerging from the light were the red-shirts victorious, yellow had died heroically. He gave his life to destroy the demon so that the others would live, even as the demon gnawed on his head. And they did live, a long time in fact, all dying from old age.

Anyway with the red-shirts and the Commissar taking a breather, everyone else proceeded to the next room.

"Be on your Guardium," said Arovian with experience, "Chaos will use foul trickery to weaken us."

"Yes I agree," added Lucky while not really adding at all.

"They could use any form of emotion to lure you into...," Arovian said before stopping suddenly.

"By the Emperor!" exclaimed Silver, "A humans greatest weakness!"

The squad became captivated by the Chaos trap, not even Silver was immune as he is human after all. While most would expect the pause from a horrifying sight, riches or an object of feminine features. Humanity has a much greater weakness. And the only one greater than resisting pressing the big red "Do not touch" button, is the irresistible human urge to pick up shiny things. And there was something very shiny half buried right in front of them.

Using his enormous strength and speed Arovian managed to fight his way in front. Pushing away the measly warning signs and breaking the pathetic lines of sand. He left boot prints on the illegible writing of blood and punched a weak-arse zombie guard in the face, knocking its head cleanly off. He was finally there. Upon lifting up the object, he realised that it had some sort of skeletal face and an eerie green glow.

All around the now reassembled squad, the scene from the ambush room replayed itself except surrounding them. After the mandatory hour the sounds of shock and girly screaming ended as the demons were fully materialised.

A chorus among demons rang out, "GIVE US THE TRAVELLING ONE!"

Among the horde a single giant demon approached.

"YOU MAY YET LIVE IF IT IS SURRENDERED." offered the demon kindly.

The humans however were not so kind.

"I do indeed think not kind sir," remarked Arovian.

"Yes most certainly not doable my good chum," added Flames.

"This delightful shiny object has just come into our possession," said Fireworks.

"Why I think such a deal is most unfair, I believe negotiations are in order," stated Silver

"Guys?" asked Lucky.

Of course our characters are not different but the object being of such radiant shininess can in the 40th millennium, cause short term mental illness. It is characterised by misplaced grandeur, twitching and as evidenced group verbal abuse. Such hope of possessing something not grim-dark/dying puppies is not often fulfilled in this universe. Needless to say, the group was unwilling to give up its prize.

Since this is a serious battle there was no time for super powers. The demons were prepared this time and attacked simultaneously. The squad circled up (no) and with their backs together firing at the horde. Being major characters their standard lasguns and bolter were somehow much more effective. Demons were struggling their way through the heavy fire of the squad. They soon were piling up the demon bodies around them. The demons changed to a more effective strategy and started trying to drown the humans in the ocean of corpses, while they were in cover. Although the illness had worn off during the battle and Arovian suddenly had a revelation.

"By the Emperor's holy excrementus! That is a Necron Lord!"

As if waiting for the dramatic introduction, the Necron rose and smashed his sceptre on the ground.

To absolutely no effect. But the sheer mass of corpses on the floor caused it to crumble, revealing a cavern underneath. At least two hundred metres underneath. Everyone/thing managed to frantically climb the funnel of falling demon bodies to relative safety, well except Arovian.

/copy

/paste

Arovian opened his eyes, slowly emerging into consciousness. His limbs were limp and he started to breathe after his empty lungs felt was forever.

**End of Chapter 6**

_**Emperor's comments**_

_The first step of the long journey has been taken._

_Review! For the Emperor!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

**Blackhole1**: Thanks, I think haha. Perhaps less madness this time but genius? I wouldn't bet on it lol. I'll give it a shot anyway.

An extra thanks to all reviewers, and I'd like to see some new faces and some opinions. Even if you see a mistake point it out for me, each little bit helps.

I did promise a more serious chapter, while it isn't serious it is more so. And now the story is starting to come through so we may actually get somewhere haha. I've been trying to get the characters to all get some story time, but it does annoy me so there may be a gradual loss of people. Horribly or not I guess it depends.

I'm actually surprised how often I'm getting these chapters out. I may slow down and make them longer and more descriptive from the next one on.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own really anything especially Warhammer 40000 or Blood Ravens, only my original storyline and characters that aren't worth anything anyway. This goes to Games Workshop and Relic.

**Trouble Among the Emperor's Chosen**

**Chapter – 7 Quests, Convergence and HERESY!**

_Where we left off – Arovian, his squad, Commissar Barrick and some unimportant characters have strolled into a cave of almost certain doom. After battling demons and their own weaknesses Arovian is in trouble. While his squad escaped the fall, they still face the demons and the new Necron Lord. Arovian waking up from his nap at the bottom of a cavern. Will they all escape? Who is this Travelling One? Are the others going to help? Am I mentally handicapped? Lets find out!_

**In deep shit**

Arovian slowly rolled onto his feet, he hadn't felt like this since his last 'Dynamic entry' (they are becoming quite common) courtesy of a Tau battlesuit. He concluded that he had landed on his face, luckily that meant his legs were unbroken and although painful his arms still worked. It also meant that he was dizzy, hallucinating and had a killer headache. He swatted away the flying, ukulele playing Grots and began to scout the area. It was difficult with a major head injury, he almost stepped in the the singing pink lava several times. Lucky for Arovian he was a Space Marine and such heretical hallucinations will pass quickly.

**Above the shit but not much better off**

The room was once again a gauntlet of weapons fire. The demons were seemingly innumerable. Silver, Flames, Lucky and Fireworks were all that was left. Despite the enormous noise amplified and funnelled through the cave, the others had not come to help.

"Hey, shoot that skinny little guy hiding over there," said a voice from Lucky's backpack.

Lucky scanned for a second then saw it, a measly little cultist. Without hesitation he fired, blowing a hole in the majority of its face. The demon advance seemed to slacken. It was soon realised that no more demons were being spawned and they were soon annihilated. The rest of the team had noticed what happened.

"How did you know to shoot the cultist?" asked Silver.

"Because Horus told me to," grinned Lucky.

His only reply was a unanimous blank stare. But their inquisitional curiosity would have to wait as the Necron slowly made its way over. Very slowly, eventually they just walked closer to it out of boredom. Surprisingly it did not attack but rather seemed very weak to everyone's relief.

"Das Man muss bald kämpfen," spoke the Necron, "Es ist dir pflicht jetzt schützen."

Simultaneously there was a squeal from Lucky's backpack and the Necron went lifeless.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Flames.

Lucky pulled out the read helper.

"Are you ok Horus?" Lucky practically screamed.

Screams in a tunnel like cave go a long way very loudly.

**A very long way away**

"What was that!" shouted Blood Ravens Chapter-Master (That actually is his name, see how insanely devoted these guys are?)

As you may of realised they were indeed very far away, a different quadrant of the Galaxy in fact. The sheer heresy of the words however punched the speed of light in the face and made its own matter to propagate as a wave through space.

"Take us over there!" commanded Chapter-Master, his pointing finger so manly and true.

His augmented and hugely muscle bound awesome gland the envy of all but the Emperor. As ever, no coordinates were necessary. There was always a battle brother watching the venerated finger, making small trigonometric corrections when necessary.

**Not so far away**

"What was that!" shouted Commissar Barrick, fuming with rage.

The redshirts dropped their promethium grenades and bioweapon vials in shock, they had never seen the Commissar angry. Until now they had all been content to sit there obliviously despite the easily audible fighting.

"I'm gonna find that chaos prick and shove him down the throat of another chaos prick!" yelled the Commissar hysterically.

Without hesitation the squad marched further in.

**Even closer**

"What was that!" shouted Arovian, snapping him away from the Elven tea-party.

Completely lucid now (or at least as much as normal), he started to punch handholds into the wall. At the rate he was moving it would only take him a few minutes to get back.

**Pretty much next to him**

Silver, Flames and Fireworks all pointed their guns at him, right in his youthful, grinning and not at all evil and fugly chaos face.

"Huh?" said Lucky, "Watcha guys doing?"

He was answered by all three highly experienced, near superhuman, just killed a horde of demons, badarse squad mates miraculously missing head shots on him at less than a metre range.

"Do not fear Lucky," sang Horus, "I'm sending an email to the Emperor."

"What is going on?" asked Lucky, unmoving despite several more failed attempts on his life.

"Wow," awed Horus, "The Emperor is really quick."

Silver gave up his lasgun and pulled out a kick arse looking combat knife, the others followed his lead. No matter what they tried they always seemed to miss. And lets face it, they were good at killing things. They retreated and Fireworks threw a frag grenade. Every piece of shrapnel managed to miss. They exchanged confused glances, they had seen him survive things but this was ridiculous.

"Quick about what?" asked Lucky

"I told him of our quest it took several hundred pages," said Horus, "Oddly he replied before I even sent the message."

"Quest?"

"Yeah."

"What quest?"

"You know the one the Necron was talking about."

"I have no idea."

"This could take a while."

An armoured gauntlet clawed its way out of the hole, They watched Arovian literally fuming looking like a big, red, and merciless killing machine climbing its way from out of hell.

"Who is the heretic that I am dismembering," in angered yet fluent high gothic on full vox volume.

As I know people would wonder how the Blood Raven Battlebarge would suddenly crash its way through the cave to park like a dud bunker-buster missile, I thought I'd explain. In desperate times the ships could use alternate fuel, an option that made the Angry Marines the fastest objects in the universe. Imperial and to a lesser degree Ork ships could run on emotion. In the Ork case sheer battle lust and innocence not only powered the ship, but also held it together. The Blood Raven's used their hate of heretics, love of the Emperor and self-satisfaction to travel thousands of light years a minute.

That is why it is possible for there to be a badly parked Battlebarge in the cave. Not even injuring anyone.

**Guardsmen base**

"Where all dem 'umies at?" asked Morkit.

"Maybe dey has forgotten bout us," replied Gik

The two Orks were actually quite used to the ridicule that the incredibly bored Guardsman put them through. They needed some entertainment, and frankly it was better than a cell since the Orks didn't get it anyway. Right now they were buried neck deep in drying soil in a greenhouse. Gik was even wearing an umbrella. Unfortunately for Morkit they hadn't been watered in a while, without the umbrella he was getting quite uncomfortable. They hadn't been visited for several days now.

"Maybe weze should just go," commented Gik.

"Meh da sprinkerler tings just turned on," said Morkit, "I is comfy ere."

"Dat is fair enoughs," replied Gik.

**End of Chapter 7**

_**Emperor's comments**_

_Didn't I say something would happen? And yes I did get an email, exquisitely written also. If I wasn't near omnipotent and knew better, I'd swear it was my boy. (Sniff) He always wrote home._

_Review! For the Emperor!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**

Hey goiys, this story has been horribly ignored forever now. I decided to add to it when while browsing the site I came across it unexpectedly. Since it has been so long I gave it a read and realised how amazingly talented I am (jokes). But I'm not going to make any promises about any timely updates, Uni is more time consuming than ever and anything new will take a long time to come out.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own really anything especially Warhammer 40000 or Blood Ravens, only my original storyline and characters that aren't worth anything anyway. This goes to Games Workshop and Relic. 

**Trouble Among the Emperor's Chosen**

**Chapter – 8 Awkwardness, Heroic Posing and Revelations**

_Where we left off – The Necron has done something to Horus, In Lucky's panic he screamed out Horus's name. Now its seems that almost everyone is now looking for answers from him. Will Lucky be killed? What is this quest? Does the Imperium have crash insurance? Will there be Ork slash? Lets find out!_

"Did I miss something again?" asked Lucky

He was of course now aware that he was in a cavern packed full of killing machines with an enormous Battlebarge hanging out. With all their guns aimed at him.

"What!" started Arovian.

"Did!" he continued literally throwing Space Marine and Guardsmen alike from his path.

"You!" he yelled, shaking the ground and emitting a golden aura marching relentlessly.

"SAY!" he concluded, spiky golden hair bursting from the top of his helmet, lightning and the ground itself trying to escape his presence.

Arovian wasn't the only one. The Chapter-Master also began powering up.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghh hhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled, his already muscle bound pointing finger now the envy of Hercules. The Chapter-Master stood above him like a giant god of judgement, finger pointing down upon Lucky as if he were an ant. Even colour seemed to be warped and almost non existent around him.

Yet there was more to come. Commissar Barrick was mid-air, had the wide open eyes of a madman and a serious angry face. More importantly held a grenade in each hand above his head.

"Fukken Chaos!" (Extra 10 points if you can find the pic this is derived from)

The red shirt Guardsmen connected together to form a Ultra Guardmech, The 1000 Space Marines were also gathered ready to destroy and look damn fine. Arovian's squad regrouped and prepared to fire. Even a moderately sized choir emerged to provide epic music for the upcoming showdown. 

Before Lucky was already in an admittedly bad situation, but then it got even worse. The Chaos forces decided to make a glorious and expensive appearance on behalf of Lucky. When the fireworks and light show subsided some of the Warp's finest daemons stood protectively around him, ready to battle.

Then shit got real. 

The Imperium forces charged in, within seconds severed limbs and internal organs were flying. Had the poorly parked Battlebarge not already been red, it most certainly would be now. Arovian's ki blasts blasts tore daemons in half, the Chapter-Master exploded enemies with his finger and Commissar Barrick was force feeding the monsters to each other. However the daemons had some success, they managed to damage the Guardmech and killed many Space Marines.

After less than a minute, all of the weak daemons had been horribly killed. Their mountains of mangled bodies were only good for cover. The Imperial forces now found themselves facing daemons with not only ample swag but some of the galaxy's most enormous and shiny pants. If this weren't bad enough, they also wore gratuitous amounts of bling. 

**Meanwhile at the Imperial Guard base**

General Robin sat on her red leather chair, sipping tea and watching the cave. She could hear the sounds of battle and hundreds of terrified screams emerging from the caves skeletal mouth. Every now and again flashes of light and puffs of smoke emerging from the orifices(Of a cave?). She decided to wait and do nothing.

"An excellent strategy," she mused.

Then the holo-display started shaking, as some sort of green mass poured into the cave.

"Oh shit," she said to herself.

She promptly grabbed her vox-communicator

"I'm going to need snacks!" 

"Morkit?"

"Yeah Gik?"

"Wats dis 'ere smelly tree ting, dis Pie-frezzner?"

"Dunno waz iz a Chikken n why iz I werin' it?" 

**Back in the cave**

Silver cocked his head up.

"Hey Sarge? Is it just me, or does it sound like impending doom and horror is coming this way?"

"Care for an explanatus?" asked Arovian not one to be left without details.

"It's either that or an earthquake that smells like feet," Silver replied removing his sunglasses only to reveal another pair underneath.

"Spare me your detailation," returned Arovian, contradicting my previous description.

"Hey guys, I think we should leave," offered Lucky.

Arovian jumped around and let loose a manly squeal. Fireworks dropped her detonator in shock.

"How did you get here?" shouted Flames, having thought he would be in the centre of the carnage.

"I walked over," he said earning a squad full of confused looks.

They had no time to sweat drop however as a truly enormous Ork horde began to reach the battle and clog the entrance.

"Follow me," said Lucky. 

**End of Chapter 8**

_**Emperor's comments**_

_Its really coming together now, but will they all survive this seemingly ridiculously impossible battle? All I can say is that is some epic foreshadowing right there my good chum! _

_Review! For the Emperor!_


End file.
